1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a photoelectric conversion device and a method for manufacturing the photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global warming gets serious and clean energy has attracted attention because a greenhouse effect gas is not generated in producing such energy. Photoelectric conversion devices such as solar cells are typical devices for producing clean energy and are being actively developed and put to practical use throughout the world.
However, current solar cells do not have sufficient performance yet. A tandem solar cell in which a plurality of cells are stacked for improvement in performance is widely known. In addition, a tandem solar cell as disclosed in Patent Document 1 for improvement in power generation efficiency is proposed.